HyperCubed
by X-BluDragon
Summary: The HyperCube may save lives. A device that takes people who could be brain-dead, and stimulates their mind to a virtual world, where they may do as they wish. As a part of a test, 7 victims of things that would cause death, were put on life support and the HyperCube. Arkk Bladeum's Brother was one of those subjects. And now so is he. They have 5 years, will they reach the "goal"?
1. Prolouge

**Hello All, Welcome to the world of the HyperCube. A Story that i came up with the plot of while picking up Pizza. Pepperoni, if you were wondering. Anyway, (It was delicious) This story Revolves around a Man named Arkk Bladeum, and an Incident that brings him into the world of Minecraft. Note that this story involves Mods, and in each Chapter, I will note the mods mentioned. Also, this chapter is the Prolouge, so it might be short. And now we begin...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Arkk's P.O.V)<strong>

**It **was raining. I guess it made sense, gloomy room, gloomy outside.

His hands were still warm from that day. I was holding my little brother's hand, and looking at his emotionless face, covered with cables, all on a reflection of eachother.

A comatose. The doctor said a coma. Axel had been shot in the head and was put on life support, And the doctor confronted me with something.

_"The HyperCube, a New device developed recently, It could save your Brother's, and many other's Lives." The Doctor said._

_"What does it do?"_

_"It Creates a virtual world, and allows him and other patients to live inside of it, and do as they wish. It stimulates their brains to show certain qualities, creativity, athlectics__, Basic functions, all of that. We give him IVs, and on the inside, he can do as he wishes. He will have friends on the inside that he will have for life."_

_"How long will it take?"_

_"About 5 years"_

_I thought about it, and I said_

_"Do it. Save Him."_

And that was only a few days ago.

I got up, and made my way out of the room. I had been there all day and night. Outside of me, other people's lives went on, nothing stopped because my brother was on the brink of death. It's not that kind of world. I had work to do, I had to feed myself, Pay my rent. None of that stopped because my brother is near death.

Looking at the road, as I crossed, I felt something in my side, it pushed me over with a rush, as if it were trying to harm me, I hit the ground hard, and then the pain set in, before I was hit by what felt like hard metal, and then the rush stopped, and I saw nothing but dark.

...

"Welcome to the HyperCube, Arkk."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, short, but a prolouge. Hope you enjoyed, Please Read and Review, see ya later.<strong>


	2. A New World

**Aaaaand We Back. We last left off with Arkk Entering the world of HyperCube. And now we resume.**

* * *

><p><em>"Welcome to the Hyper Cube"<em>

I felt groggy. Wait, Hyper Cube? Does that mean I'm dying?

_"Yes."_

"What?"

_"Yes, you are dying."_

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

_"The Hyper Cube stimulates your brain, i can see all your brain's processes. Quite fascinating."_

"Who are you?"

_"Your Brother's, and now your, Doctor."_

"How are you speaking to me?"

_"The Hyper Cube has a console so I can notify you all of things that are of extreme importance"_

"'You All'?"

_"Other People besides you and your brother are here too."_

I guess I hadn't though of the other 5 patients. Just my brother. I hadnt thought of the people he would live with in the Cube.

_"Time is running out to load you into the world, Do as you wish, And Have fun, you'll be spending a long time here, after all."_

Lightning's pale light seemed to flash before me, and suddenly freeze.

"I have more questions! Wait!"

Around me now was a world, a world with grass, Trees, animals, water. Pristine, fresh, the air was clean.

"Hey, It looks like a villager got away" A feminine voice said.

"Where?" A more Burly voice asked.

"Over this hill, C'mon."

I looked around, there didnt seem to be anything. Wait a second.

"I'm not a villager." I stated, looking over the hill, to see two figures.

"Then what are you?"

"A person. My name's Arkk Bladeum."

They looked at eachother, and then at me.

"Is there a chance you're related to Axel Bladeum?"

"Yeah. He's my Brother."

The figures walked down to me. One had green eyes and a soft, curved face and long flowing black hair, in contrast to her pale skin. The other had a muscular build, about a 2 heads bigger than the other, he was tan, he also had black hair, but it was short, and he had blue eyes.

The girl looked at me, and said "My Name's Rena. His is Gregory."

I held out a hand to both of them, and said "Nice to meet you both."

Gregory shook my hand hard, and Rena just kinda lifted it compared to Gregory.

"We'll take you back to the village, it's where we're staying." Rena said.

I nodded slowly.

"You dont seem to have anything. No tools? No armor?" Gregory said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbly.

"Look, Mista' Arkk. This is A game. Ever heard of Minecraft?" Gregory said in his deep voice.

"It is vaguely familiar..." I thought about it for a minute. "Oh! My dad showed it to me and Axel when we were younger."

"Know anything about it?"

"Not really. "

"It's an OpenSource Sandbox game, You can build whatever."

_"He's Right" The doctor's voice said again. "And not only that, but we have a large team working on modifications and other things to keep you guys not only entertained, but also to stimulate you're brains."_

Is he in my head?

_"Yes, but only when you need me."_

Fair Enough.

"So, What do we build?" I asked Gregory.

"Anything."

"Anything?"

"AnyyyyThing"

"Dang. So I could build a huge Black Castle on a floating island in the sky?"

"As apposed to a floating Island in the ground?" Rena said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yea. As I said, anything." Greg said. "You just gotta get the materials."

"Seems simple enough"

"It is, but it takes a long time. Dont worry, we'll get you tools and Armor for that weak body of yours" Greg said punching me lightly in the shoulder.

We were going to be good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>How about it? Hope you enjoyed. Have a good day and Read and Reveiw Please, Peace.<strong>


End file.
